


Без меня

by fandom Hawaii Five-0 2020 (fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018), Swanheart69



Series: Драбблы и мини от G до PG-13 Hawaii 5-0 team 2020 [13]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Hawaii%20Five-0%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanheart69/pseuds/Swanheart69
Summary: Кэтрин думает о том, что оставила позади.
Series: Драбблы и мини от G до PG-13 Hawaii 5-0 team 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978660
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы и мини G-T (Hawaii 5-0 team 2020)





	Без меня

Кэтрин с довольным вздохом откинулась на спинку стула. Камеры слежения, выводящие изображение на монитор ноутбука, подтвердили ее догадку: цель была на месте, только что зашел в местный клуб отметить приближающийся Новый год. Осталось дождаться его выхода и направить агентов по следам. Если все пойдет по плану, то еще до утра Кэтрин закроет дело, которое изрядно потрепало ей нервы. Кто бы мог подумать, что Алек Вейлон окажется таким непредсказуемым. Кэтрин пыталась поймать его уже год, но тот всегда умудрялся в нужный момент ускользнуть из расставленных ловушек. Будто чувствовал, что скоро окажется в западне. Но сегодня, к радости Кэтрин и ее команды, его везение исчерпало себя, и одна ошибка следовала за другой. Видимо, рано или поздно даже самые опасные наемные убийцы теряют бдительность.

За окном вспыхнули разноцветные огоньки. Кэтрин невольно вздрогнула и потянулась к пистолету, лежащему рядом с ноутбуком. Поняв, что на улице просто взорвали очередной фейерверк, Кэтрин тихо посмеялась над своей нервозностью — кажется, поимка Вейлона стала вытягивать из нее слишком много сил, раз она стала так резко реагировать на любой громкий шум. Встав со стула, она подошла к окну. Рядом с ее отелем бегали дети, гуляли парочки, кричали подростки вдогонку взметнувшимся в воздух искрам.

Кэтрин вдруг вспомнила о пальмах на белом песке, о лампочках над пляжем и деревянных столиках. Вспомнила теплые встречи по поводу и без в гостеприимном доме Макгарреттов — самый яркий в ее жизни образ праздника был связан именно с этим местом.

Наверное, Стив вместе с Дэнни уже вовсю занимаются готовкой. Вряд ли с их рабочим графиком у них было время подготовиться к праздничному ужину, все как всегда делается в последние часы. Они сдвигают стулья, расставляют тарелки со всевозможными закусками. Шутят друг над другом за случайно опрокинутой салатницей или “двигайся, я сам все порежу, лучше найди вино”. А потом помощников станет еще больше — Чин и Дэнни будут жарить мясо на большую компанию, Адам и Коно помогут Грейс украсить комнаты, Макс Стиву — распутать гирлянды, Флиппа принесет укулеле, Камекона — что-то из своих фирменных блюд...

Сколько праздников и просто хороших моментов Кэтрин провела там, с ними.


End file.
